mangemort par amour
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Lui croit aux idées de Voldemort. Elle, elle l'aime et pour lui elle est prête à tout même à renoncer à ses amis et rejoindre le mal.


**Mangemort par amour.**

Résumé: Lui croit aux idées de Voldemort. Elle, elle l'aime et pour lui elle est prête à tout même à renoncer à ses amis et rejoindre le mal.

...

La limite entre ennemis et amis est devenue floue au file des mois. Ils auraient dû se détester à cause de ses origines à elle et de sa méchanceté à lui mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le rapprochement se fit lentement, d'abord l'arrêt des insultes et provocations puis de la simple politesse ensuite un binôme en potions et enfin la découverte de points communs. Durant les grandes vacances ils ne cessèrent pas de s'envoyer des lettres, leur amitié devint plus forte et se transforma en amour. Tous deux furent étonnés d'un tel changement en seulement quelques mois mais ils ne pouvaient pas résister à l'attraction qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre.

A la rentrée de leur sixième année ils étaient ensemble autant qu'ils le pouvaient mais leurs amis n'étant au courant de rien ils devaient faire très attention pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Quand elle appris qu'il était devenu mangemort Hermione aurait dû le quitter, mettre fin à cette histoire d'amour improbable. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle était trop amoureuse de lui pour pouvoir rompre. Par amour pour lui elle ne dit rien surtout pas à ses amis qui ne comprendraient pas et s'en prendraient à lui. Harry attaquerait Drago car c'est son ennemi et qu'il lui fallait seulement un prétexte pour se battre de plus il penserait que Drago avait ensorcelé son amie. Ron quant à lui le ferait car il aime Hermione.

Quand Drago lui avoua qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore pour protéger sa famille Hermione aurait dû courir prévenir Dumbledore des intentions du serpentard. Elle ne le fit pas et proposa même son aide, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Drago meurt, elle l'avait dans la peau et ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore dans un face à face car il ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus sur le plus puissant des sorciers du siècle, c'est pourquoi il imagina le stratagème du collier ensorcelé.

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient le donner directement à Dumbledore car à sa mort ils seraient interrogés par les aurors qui verraient la marque sur le bras de Drago ou ils demanderaient à Hermione comment elle avait eu le collier. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser quelqu'un pour le transport du bijou, Hermione le donna à Katie Bell. Malheureusement cette dernière toucha le collier et reçut le sort à la place de Dumbledore. Hermione et ses amis étaient présent, dès le début Harry soupçonna Drago et commença à le surveiller, Hermione faisait tout pour lui faire croire que ce n'était pas lui mais Harry en était persuadé et ne voulait rien entendre.

Pendant ce temps Drago et Hermione tentaient de réparer l'armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande mais les réparations étaient plus longues et complexes que prévu. En attendant la remise en état de l'armoire il fallait qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle méthode d'assassinat pour Dumbledore, c'est Hermione qui eut l'idée du poison. Drago acheta une très bonne bouteille de vin dans laquelle Hermione mis le poison. Il apporta la bouteille au professeur Slughorn et grâce à un sort de persuasion il lui suggéra d'offrir la bouteille à Dumbledore pour Noël.

Harry continuait de soupçonner Drago, c'est pourquoi il le suivait dans les couloirs ou sur la carte du maraudeur mais il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle sur demande alors il attendait devant la porte pour coincer Drago à sa sortie. Hermione eut encore une idée de génie qui facilita les activités de son chéri. Il fallait que quelqu'un se poste devant la porte pour prévenir Drago de l'approche d'Harry, c'est ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvèrent à garder la porte transformés par polynectar pour plus de sûreté.

Drago et Hermione avaient fini par croire que Dumbledore ne buvait pas de vin ou qu'il avait jeté la bouteille mais en mars le poison fit une victime mais pas celle qui était prévue. Ils apprirent un peu tard qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Slughorn, que ce dernier gardait pour lui ce qui était de très bonne qualité même si cela ne lui était pas destiné. A l'infirmerie Ron gisait inconscient, Hermione était à son chevet et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer car son ami avait faillit mourir mais c'était également des larmes de frustration car le plan avait échoué, que Dumbledore n'était pas encore mort alors que Voldemort s'impatientait et que Drago était toujours en danger.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour celui qu 'elle aimait, tout cela aurait été tellement plus facile si Drago était resté un ennemi, elle n'aurait pas trahit ses amis et son sort n'aurait pas été important pour elle. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et elle ne le voulait pas, tous ces moments avec lui étaient des moments de pur bonheur, pour rien au monde elle n'y aurait renoncé et elle était prête à tout pour le garder.

Les mois passaient et personne ne se doutait de leur relation, Drago passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle sur demande et Hermione restait avec ses amis bien qu'elle souhaite être ailleurs. Harry n'avait rien perdu de son obsession pour les activités du serpentard. Un jour qu'il regardait la carte il vit que Drago était seul dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde alors il alla le voir pour avoir des explications mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu et il blessa gravement Drago avec un sectum sempra.

Quand elle l'appris Hermione était folle d'inquiétude mais elle devait ne rien montrer de son état à ses amis qui lui auraient posé des questions. Elle en voulait énormément à Harry mais cela non plus elle ne le montre pas, elle garda tout pour elle mais sa détermination à aider et protéger Drago en devint plus forte. Après son rétablissement ils reprirent la réparation de l'armoire, une fois prête ils prévinrent Voldemort. Lors de l'attaque elle resta avec lui, ils montèrent à la tour d'astronomie où ils découvrirent Dumbledore seul. Drago hésita à le tuer mais pas Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je n'aurai jamais imaginé mourir de votre main, déclara Dumbledore.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus vous tuer mais si je ne le fais pas Voldemort tuera Drago et ça je ne le permettrai pas, lui répondit Hermione.

Touché par le sort le directeur de Poudlard tomba de la tour pendant qu'Hermione et Drago descendaient les marches de l'escalier. Harry avait tout vu caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire, sa meilleure amie les avait trahit et elle avait assassiné un homme de sang froid. Harry réfléchit pour savoir quand son amie avait changé de camp mais il s'aperçu bien vite qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, son comportement à leur égard était toujours resté le même.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent Poudlard à la suite des autres mangemorts et allèrent directement voir Voldemort. Quand il vit Hermione il voulut tout d'abord la tuer mais il décida finalement de l'écouter avant de prendre sa décision. Sous véritaserum elle lui raconta toute l'histoire ainsi il put voir qu'elle était sincère et l'accepta dans ses rangs, de plus il se sentait plutôt d'humeur joyeuse en imaginant son ennemi découvrant la duplicité et la trahison de son amie, sûr que cela avait dû lui porter un coup.

L'adaptation fut difficile pour elle, les autres mangemorts ne lui faisaient pas confiance et cela était réciproque, elle refusait de tuer des innocents même sous l'insistance et les menaces de tortures car elle ne voulait pas avoir à refaire une telle chose. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place mais heureusement Drago était là, pour lui et avec lui elle était prête à tout endurer. Elle reçut la marque deux semaines après son arrivée, maintenant sur son bras un horrible serpent sortait d'un crane prouvant le camp auquel elle appartenait et ne lui permettant plus de faire marche arrière.

A chaque attaque de mangemorts à laquelle elle participait elle ne tuait aucun de ses adversaires de peur de toucher un ancien ami, elle se contentait de les neutraliser. Lors d'une de ces attaques elle s'aperçut que la stratégie du Lord n'était pas la bonne, elle quitta le lieu de l'affrontement précipitamment; rentra au QG et demanda à parler à Voldemort. Surpris de cette requête il accepta de lui parler par curiosité. Apprendre que sa stratégie était inutile et coûtait trop de vies l'énerva, il ne voyait pas comment une jeune fille, qui plus est sang-de-bourbe, pouvait se permettre une telle remarque.

Ironiquement il lui demanda ce qu'elle ferait à sa place, sans se démonter elle lui exposa son idée qu'il reconnu comme étant intéressante et très ingénieuse. Il rappela ses soldats et posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles Hermione répondit, il fut impressionné par sa rapidité de réflexion, dès qu'il pointait du doigt une erreur elle en prenait compte et modifiait son plan pour que l'erreur ne puisse pas se produire. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le fait qu'elle l'aide à gagner cette guerre sachant que ses anciens amis allaient peut-être en mourir. En vérité Hermione n'y avait pas pensé, quand elle s'était lancée dans cette stratégie elle y avait réfléchi comme à un problème théorique qu'un professeur lui aurait donné.

Le plan d'Hermione fut mis en pratique dès le lendemain et fut une vraie réussite. A partir de ce moment Voldemort lui demanda conseil pour ses stratégies, bien vite il arrêta de l'envoyer au combat où elle était inutile et la garda près de lui. Ainsi Hermione monta dans la hiérarchie, la plupart des mangemorts la respectaient, les autres étaient jaloux et espéraient qu'elle fasse une erreur qui la conduise à sa propre mort. Drago quant à lui avait réussi à redorer le blason des Malefoy, Voldemort leur accorda à nouveau sa confiance, légèrement amoindrit pour Lucius, et accorda à Drago le poste de chef durant certaines expéditions.

Sous les conseils d'Hermione Voldemort rassembla tous ses horcruxes dans un seul et même lieu pour éviter qu'Harry ne les détruise, Drago fut chargé d'aller les chercher. Quelques mois plus tard l'ordre du phénix fut vaincu, Harry tomba dans un coma profond, Ron eut juste le temps de l'emmener en sécurité avant que le Lord ne le tue. Ainsi les mangemorts étaient les gagnants de cette guerre, Voldemort pris le pouvoir et attribua de hautes responsabilités à ses mangemorts préférés, ainsi Bellatrix devint juge au mangenmagot, Drago devint chef de la sécurité du Lord aidé de McNair et Hermione occupa le poste de directrice de Poudlard.

De nombreuses lois furent mises en place, petit à petit la population s'adapta, résigné à obéir à Voldemort puisque aucunes nouvelles d'Harry ne furent données. Hermione et Drago quant à eux vivaient pleinement leur amour, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, ils étaient très soudés, les autres les respectaient et dans ce climat d'horreur et de mort leur amour ne faiblissait pas, au contraire il s'épanouissait rendu plus fort par toutes les épreuves endurées.

...

Trois années passèrent, l'amour de Drago et d'Hermione était toujours aussi fort, ils étaient toujours dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort et occupaient les mêmes postes. Une seule chose avait changé: Hermione était enceinte, c'est cela qui amena la chute de Voldemort. En effet jusqu'à présent le régime dictatorial du Lord ne dérangeait pas les futurs parents, peu leur importait le reste tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient égoïstes à ne penser qu'à eux alors que tant de gens souffraient de la terreur imposée par Voldemort qui voulait maintenant élargir son autorité sur d'autres pays. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et qu'ils devaient penser à leur enfant, ce petit être qui comptait tout autant pour eux que leur amour, ils s'inquiétaient de son avenir, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il grandisse dans ce monde de brutes, de peur et de mort.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils commencèrent à comploter la mort de celui qu'ils avaient mis au pouvoir quelques années plus tôt. Drago étant allé chercher les horcruxes il pouvait facilement les identifier et Hermione savait où les trouver, dans l'endroit le plus sûr au monde après Gringotts: Poudlard. Étant directrice de l'école il lui fut facile de découvrir leur emplacement et avec l'aide de Drago elle les détruisit. Il leur fallut quelques semaines pour décider du moyen à utiliser pour tuer le Lord, ils optèrent finalement pour le poison. Pas n'importe lequel: le poison d'un basilic puisqu'il est indétectable, ils le trouvèrent sur la dépouille du basilic tué par Harry dans la chambre des secrets. Le poison fut discrètement versé dans le verre de Voldemort qui ne se méfiait plus de ses deux meilleurs mangemorts. Le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle mourut bêtement en buvant son thé, ensuite Hermione et Drago se chargèrent d'éliminer les mangemorts les plus hauts placés, ceux qui auraient pu prendre la relève de Voldemort.

Une fois ces exécutions finies ils s'accordèrent encore quelques heures ensemble avant de prévenir les membres de l'ordre. Un court instant ils pensèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le bon choix, pour la première fois depuis trois ans ils avaient peur d'être séparé, de ne plus jamais pouvoir se voir, se tenir simplement la main, s'embrasser. Ils redoutaient la punition qu'ils recevraient pour tous leurs crimes. Le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort ils se rendirent au QG de l'ordre et se laissèrent arrêter sans résister. Suite à l'annonce de la mort du tyran la population fit la fête pendant plusieurs jours.

Une fois l'euphorie de la nouvelle retombée les gens commencèrent à se poser des questions sur l'identité du sauveur: Harry était-il sorti du coma? Qui avait eu le courage de s'opposer au mage noir? Comment était-il mort? Les questions s'accumulaient, les hypothèses également mais aucune réponse ne fut donnée. Puis quinze jours environ après la chute du Lord Rémus Lupin se fit porte-parole de l'ordre et appris à la population sorcière qu'Harry était sorti du coma depuis un mois mais qu'il était encore trop faible pour marcher alors tuer un sorcier … et il révéla l'identité des assassins.

L'opinion fut divisée, certains pensaient qu'ils méritaient quand même la mort à cause de leur passé et d'autres pensaient que ce meurtre annulait tout le reste. Le procès de Drago et d'Hermione eut lieu plus de deux mois après leur crime et fut très médiatisé. Le verdict fut long à fixer, il fut décidé qu'ils devaient payer pour leurs crimes mais la mort de Voldemort et de certains mangemorts pesaient dans la balance. On leur confisqua leurs baguettes, ils durent porter des bracelets émetteurs et ils ne devaient pas quitter leur maison sans être accompagné par trois aurors minimum. Drago et Hermione ne le montraient pas mais ils étaient soulagés, ni baiser du détraqueur ni prison à vie et en plus ils pouvaient rester ensemble avec leur bébé à venir.

Quelques semaines plus tard Hermione eut la surprise de recevoir la visite d'Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas les choix de son amie, il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir trahit et d'avoir permis la victoire de Voldemort mais il voulait comprendre alors il avait décidé de rendre une dernière visite à son ancienne amie. Les questions s'enchaînaient ainsi que les reproches et Harry lui posa une dernière question avant de partir: Pourquoi?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir la vérité en face Harry. Je n'ai pas choisi Voldemort, je le déteste, je sais qu'il était mauvais jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai choisi, c'est Drago, je suis devenue mangemort par amour pour lui ! J'ai préféré son amour plutôt que votre amitié, j'ai préféré mon bonheur à celui de milliers de personnes, j'ai été égoïste et je le suis encore puisque si j'ai tué Voldemort c'est uniquement pour notre enfant, je me fiche du reste du monde tant que nous sommes ensemble. Si je n'étais pas tombé enceinte les choses n'auraient pas changé, ma vie me plaisait telle qu'elle était. En venant tu espérais me voir pleine de remords et dégoûtée de ce que j'avais fait mais sache que si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter !

FIN.

J'espère que cela vous a plu,, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à bientôt.


End file.
